All Alone At The Dance
by h0llaJess
Summary: It's time for the Spring Semi-Formal. Logan and Jasmine enter the dance with their respective dates Jenna and Mike, but who will end up with whom at the end of the night? Fluff/one-shot/continuation of Lindy Nose Best!


Hi! So I am back with a fluff/one-shot/continuation/whatever-you-like-to-call-it! I absolutely love Lindy Nose Best, favorite episode up to date. So enough ranting (I'll do that later on) and let's get to it!

* * *

**AN: This happens after Lindy Nose Best, where Logan and Jenna are together and Jasmine and Mike have gotten back together.**

**Jasmine's POV**

I got back together with Mike in time for the Spring Semi-Formal. But to be honest, I don't think I can lead him on any longer even though we reconciled. Lindy told me that if Logan and I liked each other that we should date, and it made me realize that maybe I do have a crush on Logan. He was so sweet to me, holding hands, carrying me to my next class even though I asked him to carry my books; even that smoothie date was romantic. He is so boyfriend material. But it was a fake date, just for show; could it mean something more?

Mike walked into Rumble Juice with his arm behind his back; his body language meant that he was probably going to ask me to the semi-formal.

"Hey Jasmine," he grinned.

"Hey, what's up?" I replied.

"Well, I know how you want me to make a big deal about dance proposals but nothing can compare to something simple and sweet. Jasmine, you are the sweetest, most amazing girl I've ever met, will you go to the spring semi-formal with me?" he reached out his arm with a bouquet of flowers: daisies, my favorite.

"Of course." I took the flowers and stood up to hug him, though in the back of my mind I knew it was wrong.

**-Night of the Spring Semi-Formal-**

**Logan's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror and checked myself out one last time fixing my tie and buttoning my tuxedo. Tonight is going to be perfect. I have the perfect date: Jenna, thanks to Jasmine. She really sold it to her that I'm boy friend material and for that, I am grateful. This time I finally have a date unlike last time when Lindy got everyone sick. She got to go to the dance, which was barely a dance because she was the only one there.

I check the clock and it's almost a quarter to six meaning I should leave and pick up Jenna in my fancy shamcy limo that I rented. Lesson learned: this time I actually paid for it. I take one final look at myself and went out the door to the limo that was waiting out front.

**Jasmine's POV**

I walked towards the full length mirror to put on my lip gloss and tried to smile. Deep down inside, I'm feeling so guilty that I said yes to Mike. I feel like there is no other choice but to break up with him. He made tonight so special for the two of us and if I do it tonight he is going to hate me forever. I posed several times before the door bell rang. Mike was downstairs. My heart and my brain are telling me the same thing for once, which was to break it off with Mike. But not until we arrive at the dance, I cannot make a scene at home.

I made my way down stairs, seeing Mike staring at me in awe.

"You look beautiful tonight."

I blushed. "I know," smiling towards him. He extended his hand to show me the way out to our mode of transportation: his parents' minivan with his mom driving. Greaaaat! (Except not really.)

**-At DITKA HS-**

**No One's POV**

Full of teenagers dressed up and ready to party were entering the school doors. Logan and Jenna's limo pulled up with Logan exiting first, being the gentleman he is, to open the door for Jenna. While Jasmine and Mike pulled up in the minivan, Jasmine spotted Logan and Jenna hand in hand.

**Jasmine's POV**

Well better late than never. Mike escorted me to the gymnasium but before we entered, I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction of where we were going.

"Look I can't do this," with an apologetic expression on my face.

Mike's face changed immediately. He was mad and upset. He was not one to express emotion unless it really got to him, and this, definitely pushed him to his breaking point.

"I am extremely sorry," I whispered.

"You know what? This. Us. Everything about this relationship is fake. You never wanted me back. I can see it in your eyes. You think you're good at hiding stuff? Well, not really. I can read you like an open book others, however, might not catch what you're giving off." Mike stated.

I was astonished. It was never fake. We were real, until….then Mike walked away. I was shocked, not because we just broke up, because oh nevermind. I mean I expected him to be upset but it ended on such a low note. Maybe I can still enjoy this night without anything else ruining it.

I walked into the gymnasium and spotted Lindy and Garrett dancing together and Delia with her "alien" boyfriend. Alien as in he's from Canada. I walked over to one of the empty tables with chairs and sat down, I turned around and saw Logan and Jenna dancing, and whispering things to each other making the other laugh.

**Logan's POV**

Jenna is so funny. She is so my type. This night couldn't be any more perfect.

"Hey, I gotta go to the ladies room, I'll be right back," Jenna said in a hushed tone. I nodded.

I made my way to the snack station when Jasmine caught my eye. Wasn't she suppose to be at the dance with Mike? They made up after Jenna and I went out on our movie date. She looks sad and Mike isn't anywhere to be seen. Oh no, did they break up?

**Jasmine's POV**

"Jasmine?" I looked up to see Logan in front of me. I gave him a small smile.

"Where's Mike?" he continued to question me.

"Weeeell… lets just say things didn't work out between us," I replied.

"Oh," giving me a concerned look.

A slow song came on. (We're In Heaven [slow version] link on profile) It's my favorite song. I always imagine that my Prince Charming and I would dance to this. It'd be our song.

"Do you wanna dance?" Logan extended his hand to me. I was hesitant because I knew he was with Jenna.

"What about Jenna?"

"Don't worry about it." I reached out as he took my hand. His right hand fixed in my left hand. His left hand on my waist and my right hand on his shoulder. Perfectly spaced apart dancing, moving ever so swiftly every few beats. It was definitely like we were in heaven.

He brought me closer, then farther apart, spun me around and dipped me. While he brought me back up, our eyes were fixed on each others. The song had ended and everyone clapped. We were both oblivious that there were other people. It felt like just the two of us.

My mind snapped back to reality when I saw Jenna at the door staring at me with daggers. I immediately backed away from Logan, as he gave me a weird look. He turned around and understood what was going on.

**Logan's POV**

Jasmine gave me this weird look, staring behind me. I turned around to see Jenna at the door not looking happy. Oh shoot. This is not going to end well. Jenna walks towards me and I'm deciding whether I should run past her or not but I need to take this like a man.

"Hey," giving me a big smile.

"Maybe she didn't see us," I whispered to Jasmine.

"But she totally did," Jenna whispered back.

"I can explain."

"There's no need. I seen you the two of you together. You're like puzzle pieces and you guys fit perfectly together." Jenna started walking away, leaving the dance. I had to go after her.

"Logan!" I heard Jasmine exclaim. "Let her go."

"Why should I?" I turned around throwing my hands in the air.

"Tell me you did not feel anything when we were faking dating," she said walking up to me. "Tell me that dance meant nothing to you, that you just pitied me. Heck that dance wouldn't have happened if you didn't come up to me. You could have asked me what happened but instead you initiated a dance. I just took you up on that offer." She was not fazed.

I didn't know how to respond. She was right about everything, as always.

"Maybe I wanted to be the one guy that would never let you down. Protect you and always be there for you because we are best friends, remember?" I managed to spit out something coherent.

Jasmine looked hurt and stunned. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say but how was I going to retaliate?

"So you have absolutely no feelings for me?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No…wait…yes…wait, I don't know." I admitted.

"You know what? Forget it. It wasn't going to work anyways. We're too different." she turned and started to walk away. I reached out to grab her hand to turn her around.

"Haven't you heard? Opposites attract," I smirked at her.

"So are you saying what I think you're saying? We could be a thing?"

"We are a thing, cinnamon bun," I corrected her. Jasmine's face lit up with a huge smile on her face. "So this might be overdue, but will you be my date to the dance?"

"Of course, sugar cookie," she playfully pushed me. God, she looked gorgeous tonight. It was Jasmine the whole time, even before we fake dated. There was always something between us maybe I never realized it before now. She makes me such a better person, I'm so glad to have her in my life.

**Jasmine's POV**

I can't believe me and Logan are a thing. It took a few tears, blood and some sweat but it was all worth it because I have the best boyfriend in the world. This night might have not begun the way I wanted but the ending was perfect.

Logan took my hand and walked me to the exit of the school.

"What are you doing? The dance is the other way," I stated.

"I was thinking of going to the limo that I rented. It's much more quiet and spacious. I think we are in need of much needed alone time to catch up and maybe do some other stuff," Logan winked.

"Oh," giggling, I took his hand and followed his lead out of the school to the limo.

* * *

And what they do inside the limo is up to your imagination. *wink wink* I am still not fully recovered from last night's episode, but who is? Anyways leave me your thoughts, comments, reviews, opinions either via Twitter (/h0llajess) or in the review section! For those who are asking (but probably not), two other fanfictions ARE in progress/on hold mainly because I am stuck or just didn't have enough motivation to write, but I will share them once I finish. Thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
